Liberation of Fear
by Ethereal Mare
Summary: Enobaria POV, it takes place right before the 75th Hunger Games, except it's almost all flashback to her Games, and it starts at her Reaping and goes forward. Might become a little bloody and gutsy, but it won't be too bad and I'll try to warn you so you can skip it if you're squeamish.
1. Chapter 1

Mining is very dangerous. Rocks can fall, making tunnels collapse. You'd die trapped in there, starving and dehydrated, or poisoned from gasses. If you're lucky, the rocks will just fall on you, so you won't have to go through all of the pain.

My parents wanted me to not have to face that. For me to grow up and be a beautiful lady, marry the mayor or some one important. I'd go from nothing to something if that happened, and they'd be proud. However, now I'm famous and my parents are dead. If they were alive they would be ashamed. I'm not ashamed of who I am. My life shaped me this way, from the death of my parents, to the arena, to learning the truth about Panem. I gave up trying to impress people long ago. Thirteen years in fact. Thirteen years ago when I won the 62nd Hunger Games.

Winning those games, I liberated myself, not just from all of those stupid other careers but from myself. I know that going into the 75th Hunger Games I might not survive. I have 1/24 chance of winning. More even odds than ever, besides maybe the first few Hunger Games. Let me tell you how I beat the odds and won my Hunger Games, forever securing myself remembrance, immortality.

The part of District 2 where I grew up always had a layer of stone dust on it, like a dusting of gray snow. The sky was almost always stormy looking although it rarely rained. The day of my reaping, it strangely happened to be pouring. All of those fancy ladies who my mother wanted me to be were soaked and complaining, whimpering at getting wet.

I stood in the eighteen year old section, pressed in. Everyone was standing shoulder to shoulder because of how large my age group was. All of the careers stood in the front, trying to look cool and calm, which was only showing how nervous they were. Fear. It's such a funny little thing. They're afraid of not making it to the stage. Those ladies are afraid of looking ugly and never finding a rich husband to make all their dreams come true.

I slowly and subtly edge my way to the front of group. No one notices me coming, or if they do, they don't care. They've never seen me training before, they don't know my plans.

After a delay, our Capitol escort arrives, with our two mentors, Theresa and Natrion. That's a shame. Theresa will be the female mentor, and she's a complete weakling. No one knows how she won her Games, and she's far too old for me to have been alive to see them.

I overhear two of the careers talking about her.

"Really? Theresa's our mentor? I heard that last time she mentored she did nothing, even though her kid had a ton of sponsors. It almost makes me want to drop out!" the first one complained. The other one, I think her name was Thymina, looked disdainful.

"It's not as if I'd need her, or sponsors. I'd win on pure talent. But maybe, it'd be better if you don't think you could do it, you could drop out and just support me. You'd be supporting a winner," Thymina said.

The first girl, name unknown, surprisingly backed away.

"Maybe you're right. Or maybe she'll just get you killed. Either way, best of luck to you. May the odds be ever in your favor," she said, smirking, and in unison with the Capitol escort, who, along with the mayor had been giving their speeches during this exchange.

I turned my focus to the stage. That had seemed rather fast, but then I noticed that the mayor wasn't even there. There had been less Peace Keepers than usual. Maybe some sort of emergency that he was needed at, but that was all the better for us, we didn't have to listen to that dumb Treaty speech.

The Capitol escort, as custom seemed to dictate, said in her funny accent, "Ladies first!" and reached into the bowl to dig out a name. My heart pounding in my chest, I braced myself. As soon as she said something I started running towards the stage. I didn't even hear the name.

And I reached the stage first. I made it. I made it to the first step of glory.

**Hi there! So this is my first part of my Enobaria story! I haven't written in a long time, and the last time was my Gale POV which was like a year ago. I didn't finish it, but hopefully I'll have time to do it sometime. Anyways, I really hope that I can work on this one constantly but no guarantees. So I hope you enjoyed this little bit and the rest of what I do. Thankya very much for your time and have a nice day or night. Au revoir. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't really remember much of the Reaping after becoming the tribute. I'm pretty sure all those career girls where pissed, but they should've been faster.

The male tribute was Murray, a tall, skinny man, bearing resemblance to a bean pole. Don't be fooled though, I've seen him train and you would be surprise how big that axe was that he swung around with his stick arms.

He would be no problem. To beat him all I'd need was to take that axe away from him, and he'd be chopped meat.

We got hurried away to the train station. I've heard that in some of the other Districts, they let you say good bye to your families. Here, we don't need to do that because you've already said your goodbyes.

Murray looks at me, sizing me up. He's never seen me train before, and probably has never noticed me before. He's eighteen, like me, and yet he's probably only gone to fifty days of school, and that's being generous.

One of the many, amazing unique things about me is how I've never missed a day of school. My trainer, he made me go everyday. Math and logic can help you out in some of the worst situations.

Also I could always say something that sounded smart and those stupid careers would be confused by it, but they'd use all of their effort to try and hide their confusion. On one of my many days of watching the careers train, I learned how they always have to remain cool and calm on the outside although rarely that was what was going on.

We boarded the train, entering a nice sitting room. Food was set up on a table, surrounded by comfy chairs. The weirdest thing about this train car room wasn't how nice it was, nice things were common in District 2. It was the clean, brightness of them, the bright orange and pinks standing out the most in those soft chairs. That was where I headed, along with the two mentors. Murray, the bright thing he was, choose one of the only two dark wooded chairs.

Theresa looked at the empty wooden chair.

"Where's the other tribute? We lost her already?" she asked confusedly, looking around.

Natrion looked at her.

"She's right next to you, you idiot," he said, condescendingly.

"Why is she not sitting in a wooden chair? All tributes have to sit in those, they can't sit here! They always sit there! They're not suppose to like comfort! She's a freak, I give up!" Theresa said crazily. Natrion rolled his eyes.

"So I guess I'll be mentoring both again? While you go whoring around the Capitol?" Theresa just glared at him and stomped off. Natrion turned his eyes towards me. "Alright, freak, trained outside of the usual career training areas?" I nodded. "And you," he nodded at Murray, "trained in them, I judge by the way that you sit on the most uncomfortable piece of furniture that you can find?"

"You are right, sir!" he announced. Natrion sighed.

"Chill out, bean pole. Follow freak's lead and sit on the most comfy, it'll be the last for a few weeks," he said, exasperated. Murray nodded stiffly and sat down awkwardly on an armchair. "Alright, what are your names, best weapon and whatever else you choose to share with us? Freak first."

"I'm Enobaria. My best weapon are knives," I said dryly. This felt like the first day of school, where you share all those little facts about you.

Murray seemed excited about it, probably because he had never had a first day of school before. He said his name and his axes, and then started telling us about all of his magnificent training and how awesome he was. It was one of the more boring hours of my life.

Natrion seemed to share that. He finally stopped Murray, once he started going into detail about all the fighting in water training he's had.

"Alright, buttercups, here's what's going to happen in the next few days. Since it takes those farther out Districts so long to get here, they have to spend a night on a train and to make it fair so do we. Even though we'll be there in two hours, we get to sit tight here, where we'll eat a nice healthy dinner with no dessert and watch those other tributes get reaped and size them up. Then tomorrow morning we go to the Training Center and get all beautified and dressed up to look like some pretty statue that our wonderful masons from our district made. After that, you'll get to know the other tributes a bit better.

"Then, for the next three days you'll train and try to make an alliance. Also, we'll, meaning me and Elista, your escort, will make you interviewable for Caesar. On the fourth day of our official stay, you'll show off for the game makers. We'll find out your scores. Day five, you get prepped again, this time something more pretty, for the interviews with Caesar. Next day is the Hunger Games day. After that, it's all up to you."

A few hours later Elista, Natrion, Murray and I gathered around the television screen. District 1 comes on.

The girl tribute is petite but has strong looking arms and legs, and the male tribute is a huge, hulking figure, lots of muscle. Murray wants to make an alliance with those two. I go along with it.

Our reaping comes onto the screen, and we rewatch that. District 3's tributes are both twelve and tiny. The boy tribute starts to cry when his name is called, and the girl's mother calls out to her daughter. Those two are already dead in my mind. District 4 is always an interesting District, sometimes have Careers and sometimes not. This year, an eighteen year old boy is reaped, who has the look of a fisherman, not fighter, so he's not a career, but for the girl, she leaps onto the stage. She'll be one to watch out for. And of course, Murray wants to befriend her too. The rest of the Districts don't seem to have anyone alliance worthy, or even noteworthy.

We head to bed after that. I replay each of the tributes in my head before falling asleep and that night I dream of training with my brother.

**Hello. So these little parts/chapters are turning out a lot shorter than I expected them to be. But it's either this or you have to wait longer/I like this so we're doing this. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and thank you for reading! Adios! **


End file.
